Buffy PotterSaotome?
by wetterwaxs
Summary: Why was Buffy reborn as Harry Potter and raised by Ranma? This is a Buffy/Ranma/HP crossover.


_AN: I had the idea to combine Buffy, Harry Potter and Ranma for once. Since I'm no native speaker I want to apologize for my grammar mistakes. And I don't own any of the characters! And wont get any money for this!  
_

This is where the story starts:

Buffy saw Spike becoming dust. She turned around and started running. But it was already to late. She would never make in time.

In this moment Buffy felt someone grabbing her arm. She stopped and faced Whistler. They weren't in Sunnydale anymore but Buffy couldn't say where.

"Stop, Slayer. We have to discuss something." "I died again, didn't I?" "Not yet. The PTB have a preposition for you, but the decision is yours."

"Shoot."

"Ok, here's the stitch. As you know, you should have died the first time and stayed dead the second. But when your friends resurrected you, the balance was destroyed and the First could come. This you know already.

"Now, when you activated all potentials you could defeat it temporary, but the balance has to be restored. But the PTB learned a few things through you. First, one Slayer isn't enough. In future there will be a few more."

"Sounds reasonable. What does that have to do with me?"

"You see, you should be dead. Otherwise you are the greatest Champion we ever had. You really earned your eternal rest. On the other hand..."

"What?"

"If you agree, you would be reborn. You see, in this world are two worlds hidden. The supernatural one you already were part of it. The other one is the world of magic. With wand wielding witches and wizards.

"A few years ago there was a dark wizard in Great Britain. Together with his followers, the death eaters he terrorized the wizarding world and also the non-magical one. It was a one-year old boy who defeated him the first time."

"So, how would you need me?"

"We saw what would become of the boy. His parents dead, he lived with his remaining relatives who really hate magic. He is manipulated and has only few real friends. Some of his so-called friends have ulterior motives such as his money."

"I repeat, so what?"

"We would like to send your soul back to the moment Voldemort spelled the curse. Your soul can prevent Harry becoming a Horcrux. There will be no connection with Voldemort anymore. There will be other changes too. For example you gain the ability to switch gender. This we will use for advantage.

"Besides as a girl you will be the Slayer again. But since you will be a witch too you are responsible for the magical world hidden from the council."

"So it is this or stay dead?"

"Yeah. But we really need you. Besides, this time you will have a soulmate who wouldn't turn into a monster."

"You know too well I wont let a child through something like this when I can prevent it. Could I tell the others?"

"No, they can't know of this. And they wont meet you before your calling. Which will by the way much earlier than usual. But you will need this power."

"Ok. I'm in."

Whistler smiled. "Thanks, Slayer. It will be hard. But this time it will be worth it."

"Wait, what is with my memories."

"Uh. You will have some instincts now but none knowledge so far. Until your calling you will have dreams of this live and sometimes you will have an idea to explore some of your abilities."

With these words Whistler snapped his fingers.

* * *

Halloween 1991

"_Lily, take Harry and run."_

"_No, James.__"_

"_Stay away, girl."_

"_Not Harry, please, not Harry."_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

No an unseen battle begun. The killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. His body vanished, only a green mist reminded. Part of it followed a slight connection to the child and infiltrated his head.

The soul of this child sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. Instinctively the boy turned into a girl. The green mist was now in a graveyard facing a blond woman with a scythe.

"What do you want here?" "You want to defeat me? Insolent child. You are mine now." The mist attacked.

The woman chuckled. "Sorry, but here we play after my rules. You are so dead." She swung the scythe through the mist. Then the mist was no more.

Outside the only thing attesting the internal battle was a bleeding scar in form of a bolt on the girls forehead. The girl wasn't consciousness anymore. She didn't notice Whistler coming and taking her away before others arrived at the scene.

"Very well, Slayer. The first part is done. Now we have to see, the old man doesn't get to lay a finger on you. But don't worry, I know the perfect parents for you. We only have to convince them..." Whistler chuckled.

* * *

Somewhere in Nerima, in low earth orbit a young man was flying into a fountain. „Not again. Stupid tomboy. I can't take it anymore. I don't do anything and she attacks me. Why can't she be a little nicer..."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Huh?"

"My name is Whistler, I'm a messenger of the Power To Be also known as kami."

"What do you want? Don't I have enough chaos in my live already?"

"More than enough, Ranma – or Ranko in this form. But I think I can help you if you help me. You see, this little girl here lost her parents a few hours before. She needs loving parents who can also train her. Because in a few years she will have to face the murderer of her family again."

"Poor girl. Mh, training would be no problem. And I would like to become her father. But you should know about me fiancées..."

"This problem will be solved easily enough. You should talk to your mother. Somehow I think, she might have an idea."

"And Akane? She is so violent now I don't think she would be the right mother for this little girl. Besides she would kill me soon."

"Yeah, but do you really want to marry her? I know, which Tendo you love. Do you know, too?"

"Kasumi."

"Yeah. And if you marry her, the family pact is fulfilled. You only have to ask her."

"But why would she want to marry me? She has Dr Tofu."

"Believe me, when I say try it.

"But that is not the part the PTB want to help you. They will change your curse. You will have the ability to switch your forms at will. By the way, your daughter is a witch. Maybe you can teach her that too."

"Whoa. Switch at will! And a witch? You know my problems with magic."

"Yeah. But she is of the wand wielding sort. Though if she could perform wandless magic it would be a great advantage in her fight.

"By the way this little girl needs to be in England in ten years so she will get an invitation to Hogwarts. This is really important.

"So, what do you say. Are you in?"

"Are you crazy? No more gender switching Of course, I'm in."

"Wonderful. Here is your child. Congrats, it's a girl. Bye."

"Hey, what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. When you decide, you will find the papers."

With these words Whistler vanished and thoughtful Ranko switched into Ranma and went back to the dojo.

"Ok, name first. Surname of course will be Saotome. You have red hair similar to my girl form. What may your eye colour be? Blue like mine?"

Like the girl heard him, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Wow, bright green eyes. And a beautiful smile. When you are old enough I will have to beat the guys with sticks, that's for sure.

"What do you think of Yuri _(AN: Yuri means Lily)_?"

Little Yuri smiled wider and giggled. Ranma melted. "Yuri it is then."

* * *

_Tendo dojo_

"Where is he now? Sure he is with one of his floozies again. When he get back, I will tell him!"

"Akane, it was you who sent him away again." A tired Nabiki said.

"Oh my, I hope he will be back soon. It's getting late." 'Oh, Ranma. When I forced the engagement to Akane it seemed a good idea. But now... I really wish things were different. You are a good man. And would make a great husband and father.'

"Hi, guys. I'm back."

Kasumi: "Hello Ranma. I see you are not alone. Who is this may I ask?"

Akane: "Hey. Is this your child? Did you get one of your hussies pregnant and she left you with the child now? Wait, you..." Akane was about to mallet him when for the first time Ranma got angry. Very angry.

"Don't you dare. I have a little girl on my arms. Don't you dare to attack me and endanger her."

With these words he got out of her way and hit some pressure points. Akane let the mallet go and sacked down.

"So, now let me explain before you jump to conclusions again. This girl lost her parents only a few hours ago. She was given in my care and I'm going to adopt her. Nothing you say will change it. Besides if you look at her you can see she isn't a Japanese but an European. So, this first. Kasumi, do you have some milk for her?"

"Sure, Ranma. Follow me. What is the girl's name?"

"When I lookrd at her I could only think of Yuri. And she seemed to like it."

"This has a nice sound. And it somehow seems to fit."

Ranma followed Kasumi to the kitchen where she warmed some milk and put it into an old bottle they used when Akane was born.

„I'm glad, we never throw the baby things away. Do you have some nappies?"

"Not yet. I will buy some tomorrow."

"Ok. For know the fabric ones will do. Do you know how to change them?"

"No. Can you show me?"

"Sure. Look."

After the nappy was changed Ranma held Yuri in his arms and fed her. She seemed really hungry. Kasumi looked at them. 'This is so cute. But I was right. He is a great father.'

At the same moment Ranma looked up and smiled. Kasumi's heartbeat got faster. 'Bad Kasumi. He is your sister's fiancé. '

"Kasumi, would you marry me?" Ranma blurted out. Then he wanted to slap himself. "Sorry. I didn't want to be so blunt. But I meant it. I really like you and...." He stopped himself getting very nervous.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Ranma. I would love to marry you." She said before she could think. In her eyes were tears.

Ranma was relieved and happy. "Thanks, Kasumi. Uh, I would like to hug you now, but as you see I'm preoccupied with another beautiful girl."

Kasumi giggled. Then she got serious again. "But what is with Akane?"

"The family pact says, I have to marry one of you. Not which one. And I like, no change that. I love you, not her."

"Thanks, Ranma. I love you, too. And the other girls?"

"I think, we should marry as soon as we can. And in secrecy. My mom would help us I think. Especially when I show her the first grandchild. And maybe she could help us with the rest."

"I see, you put a lot of thoughts in it." Both grinned.

"Tomorrow we should visit mom, don't you think?" "Yes. I think we really should."

* * *

The next day Kasumi and Ranma visited Nodoka Saotome. She was in love with Yuri on the first sight. She also had some ideas to help them.

"I already thought about your situation, son. I only waited for you to choose one of the girls before I would tell you some things. I'm glad it's Kasumi by the way."

"What things, Mom?"

"Things about your heritage. You see, first of all Genma isn't head of the Saotome clan."

"Who is the head then?"

"It's my father. Your grandfather. Genma married into the clan. He was a Ronin before. But he seduced me when I was young and so I had to marry him. But he never became head of the clan."

"That sounds like him."

"Yes. It also means all his promises, engagement etc. he made for you are invalid."

"That's great news. It will deal with Akane and Ukyo. But what with the Kunos and the Amazons?"

"I heard, you beat Saffron in China as well as Herb. What do you think? Would the Amazons really force the man who defeated their greatest threats into anything? Trick yes, but force?"

"Uh, I never thought of it that way. Besides I befriended Herb and I'm sure he would help me against them."

"So it is only the Kunos. I think the best way would be moving out of the country. Kasumi, you are a very nice girl. But I think, your family doesn't deserve you. You could become a great doctor if you get away from them.

"You see, the main reason I never introduced you to your grandparents is they are living abroad. Maybe you have heard of ambassador Saotome in England? I think we should visit them soon. And both of you could study there. If anyone would follow you there they will find themselves in great trouble."

"That's brilliant, Mom. When can we go?"

"As soon as you finish your exams. And you should marry before I think."

"Ok."

"I will prepare everything then. I do know a priest of a shrine. I think the day after tomorrow would be a good date."

Ranma and Kasumi smiled at each other.

"Good, everything is settled then."

* * *

So it comes two days later Ranma took his daughter again to visit his mother while Kasumi went out to buy groceries. When they got back home, they were married.

They decided not to tell the others for now. Ranma only had a few weeks school before his exams and they decided he would have to put his energy into it before they would face the chaos again. Even the usual chaos was put down since apart from the Amazons and Ryoga everyone else had to study, too.

Since Akane was ignoring and Kasumi helping him, Ranma had a good feeling after the exams.

He also managed to switch gender every time he got hit with water so no one besides Kasumi and Nodoka knew about his new ability.

Yuri was a very well-behaved girl when she was with Ranma, Kasumi or Nodoka. But as soon as Genma, Akane or Nabiki went near her she started to cry. So far neither Ukyo or Shampoo have seen her.

Cologne visited once. She cackled when she spoke to Nodoka and her suggestions concerning Ranma. When the Amazons would need his help in a battle they hadn't provoked he would fight for them. But apart from that they had no business.

Cologne was tired of Shampoo's behaviour and knew too well how strong Ranma was. She decided forcing him into marriage wouldn't be a wise move and agreed.

"But I would love to train the little one in a few years. She is strong now. One day, she will be one of the strongest."

"Thank you, Cologne. But I think, you will have to visit them. I don't think, Ranma will go near Jusenkyo voluntarily again."

"This is acceptable. You see, I always like to be away from the village… That's also the main reason I'm here."

"I thought it was to help Shampoo?"

"Officially, yes. But unofficially I wanted to go out and train one of the greatest talents I have ever seen. Since I have seen Ranma for the first time I knew he would never come with us."

"And your schemes?"

"Were all training. After each one he became stronger and could now defeat Happosai and maybe myself with ease. The problem will be Shampoo. She really thinks, she is in love with him."

"You don't think, she is?"

"No. I think, she loves the idea to be in love with the strongest man her age around. But love? No."

"What will can we do?"

"Nothing. The council already declared Ranma free of both kisses after Saffron. Like me they know how strong and dangerous he is. Only problem is Shampoos obsession with him."

"You could always train Mousse so he can beat her."

"Not really. You see, Ranmas training was not officially training. But to train Mousse would be illegal."

"Then let Ranma train him. And I advise laser surgery."

"That is a brilliant idea, Nodoka. You think, Ranma would do this?"

"I'm sure of it. In a few days, we will move to my family in England. Mousse could come with us. Hopefully He will be ready when Shampoo will find us."

"I will do everything I can to keep her of track."

* * *

A few days later Ranma and his group seemed to vanish from Japan. They left only a letter for the Tendos with explaining their need to leave as well as divorce papers for Genma.

Ranmas grandparents were glad to finally meet their grandson and his new family. They also paid for the university for Ranma and Kasumi. Kasumi would study medicine and Ranma physical education and economics. One day he would open his own school.

Ranma also managed to train Mousse before they were found by Shampoo. The fight didn't go long and so Shampoo much to her chagrin married a more than happy Mousse.

As soon as little Yuri could walk Ranma started to train her. But other than Genma he would never endanger his daughter.

When Yuri was ten she was already as fast as Ranma himself and stronger than most man. He as well as Cologne taught her everything they knew – except the Neko-ken.

They stayed in England in London, were Kasumi had a praxis and Ranma his own dojo. When Yuri was five she got a little sister and two years later two little brothers. Nodoka was over the moon. Neither Akane nor Genma visited them. While Nabiki and Soun visited regularly after the children were born.

When Yuri had her first accidental magical outburst with five years – she dyed Ranmas hair pink – he taught her meditation techniques and ki-manipulation. With eight years she mastered them and could feel the magical energy inside her as well as inside her father and siblings. It seems they would go to a magical school one day, too.

With ten years Yuri had also managed to do some wandless magic. She could change the colours, size and form of everything and levitate objects. Ranma taught her also to switch genders but she didn't like her male form. The hair was a mess then!

_So, this was an idea I had. What do you think? Should I try to write a sequel?_


End file.
